


Say You Won't Let Go

by starsmylady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BONUS platonic phoebe and zoë, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, combat wives, i just love their friendship, it’s not that sad tho i promise, lots of fluff, powerful women in love, slight angst, some of the hunters & amazons that are dead in canon are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmylady/pseuds/starsmylady
Summary: Zoë has taken an oath, to not love and be loyal to her Goddess, but a certain Amazon has made her break that. Where love is forced to remain a secret, would it prevail?
Relationships: Zoë Nightshade & Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Zoë Nightshade/Hylla Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a Zylla brain rot for a few days now and this is one of its effects. Wrote this in less than two days so I hope you love this rarepair as much as I do. ^v^

  


* * *

It was the afternoon and most of the hunters are in training as they were separated into groups. Zoë Nightshade, one of the Lieutenants, was busy teaching a recruit how to aim a bow when someone called her.

“Lieutenant! There is a letter for you.” Naomi was sprinting as she dodged a few arrows along her way. 

“Who is it from?” Zoë asked. She was not expecting a letter at this hour.

“There seems to be no name from the sender. Maybe it is a trap, I should probably burn this.” Before Naomi could finally leave, Zoë managed to peep at the piece of envelope with a wax-sealed on the top. The familiar crest was displayed.

“Wait! Don’t! Let me have it and you may go do as you wish” Zoë snatched the paper from Naomi’s hands and kept the letter inside her camo jacket’s inner pockets. Naomi excused herself as respect and walked away to train probably.

Zoë went to look around and found the person she intended to see, “Thalia, I had an emergency. Is it okay—” 

“I can handle this, don’t worry. Go on now” Thalia began before she could finish her sentence.

With a satisfied sigh, Zoë held Thalia’s right arm to show her gratitude, “Thanks, I owe you one.” Then she let her Co-Lieutenant handle the rest.

Zoë went to hide in a place less crowded from hunters that are busy training for the next hunt. After a quick survey of the area, she found a tent shadowed by tall trees into the woods and went to hide behind it. Gently tearing the letter open, excitement coursed through her as the familiar handwriting came to view.

_  
_

> _  
> “My dear Zoë,_
> 
> _Days have been hectic around here. The scorching sun has made my complexion a tad bit darker from all the training and work we had to do for an opening to a new warehouse for the company. You may already know that we are planning to join the weapons industry as it is one of the best sources of business today._
> 
> _We are planning an opening ceremony for the 18th next week. I am hopeful that you’d come. It would cause me great joy to feel your presence again. After all, you are my lucky star._
> 
> _I would like to hear from you soon._
> 
> _**Forever waiting, Hylla**  
>  _
> 
> _P.S. Inside the envelope is a key card, you know what to do with it”_

Quickly, she reopened the envelope to see the gold varnished card just as Hylla said. Heat enveloped her face as she recalled the things said in the letter. It’s been weeks or maybe a month since she last saw Hylla. 

The two had met a few months ago when the Hunters and the Amazons had to fight Orion. After the battle, the two bonded instantly from their shared ideals and traumas. It gave Zoë time to finally feel vulnerable. 

They had shared many tears and waves of laughter that slowly had developed into heated kisses. From those lonely nights, they had found warmth and it was enough for them. But they still must keep their relationship a secret for Zoë took an oath. She has responsibilities that she cannot run away from. Not now… or ever.

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulders surprised Zoë from her thoughts. She turned her head while in a defensive stance with her fist ready to charge until she noticed it was only Phoebe. 

“Lieutenant! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. What have you been doing?” The Lieutenant’s old friend fashioned a scowl of worry. 

“Oh, Phoebe! I’m sorry uhmm.. is there a problem?” 

Zoë's stuttering made Phoebe’s scowl intensify. The Lieutenant was always good with words so this was a red flag for her. “Not really, what are you doing here anyway?” Phoebe scanned Zoë and saw the piece of paper on her right hand. This made the Lieutenant hide the letter behind her back by habit. “Oh, I see...” 

“Just get on with it Phoebe!” Zoë rubbed her temple as a way to lessen the heat starting to arise on her face again from the slight embarrassment.

“Okay, whatever. The Goddess Artemis wanted me to rely upon you a message. You and a few of your chosen participants are tasked to go to the Amazons on the day of their supposed new business opening. She also told me that we are currently running low on gears and weapons so it is a good time to restock”

“I’ll be on it. On the 18th, right?” Zoë said absentmindedly 

“How’d you know?” The Lieutenant noticed the oddness of her answer and was about to explain when Phoebe interrupted her “You know what? Nevermind. Hylla probably told you already”

“She did no such thing. Also, stop interrupting me. I’m going back to train and so should you”

“But Zoë, I’ve been telling you this as your long-time friend. This relationship you have with Hylla is dangerous territory. I fear that one day Artemis would find out and you’d suffer a fate worse than you could imagine.”

The Lieutenant only rolled her eyes. She has heard of this for a while now and it was starting to get annoying. “I’m careful, Phoebe, and I know what I’m doing,” she answered.

“Do you? Are you sure about that?” 

Zoë didn’t have time to be lectured again and just brushed her friend’s hand that was still on her shoulder. “See you at dinner. I’ll go practice now,” already back to her serious tone that she uses to gain authority in the situation.

As she walks away, she hears a distant shout from Phoebe, “You can’t run away from the truth, Zoë! Even you taught me that”

* * *

The 18th came by in a flash as Zoë, along with a few of her sisters and the Goddess Artemis, arrived at the Amazon’s compound building. Artemis chose an image for a woman in her late twenties as to not cause any unwarranted attention. Zoë also made sure to only include hunters that looked at least in their younger twenties to blend well into the crowd. 

Inside the building, one would see men carrying equipment and putting up last minute decorations around the place. They just arrived exactly as it was indicated for the event to start as per Zoë’s request.

As they went further into the building, they saw some of the Amazons in their regular black suits chatting with each other and what seemed to be a few of their interested clients. 

Zoë scanned the area looking for the one person she really wanted to see. But they were led into a venue with a stage on the front and tables for the guests. They stopped once they reached their designated table at the center with a full view of the stage. Trying to keep it less obvious, Zoë assessed the area for any signs of Hylla 

_‘Where the hell is she?’_ Zoe thought.

A few minutes passed by when the lights dimmed and a spotlight focused on the stage. All of the guests' gaze turned towards the person standing on the podium. There stood the queen of the amazons. 

“Welcome to distinguished guests! Today we celebrate the grand opening of our weaponry department business. We are so thankful to so many of you, who have been with us every step of the way so that this day would finally come. My name is Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, and I am the owner of Amazon.com! 

Next on our agenda is the ribbon-cutting ceremony, which will be followed by an after-party event located in the next hall. I would like to call on Ms. Kinzie to bring in the ribbon.”

An Amazonian woman brought a ribbon sash followed by two men who carried a giant wreath. It was a quick set up that took no less than a few seconds. 

“Let us now cut the ribbon!” At the snip of the blade, everyone in the room applauded with each other. Zoë felt a certain pride swell for Hylla. She knew how many hours of sleepless nights the Amazonian Queen had to endure to plan this thing for success. 

“On behalf of my team of amazing women, we would like to thank each of you for taking time out of your busy schedule today. You will now be escorted to the venue of the afterparty. Please enjoy the evening!” Hylla gave a slight bow before she stepped down the podium and disappeared from her view again. Zoë wanted to go after her but to disappear without notice would only give Artemis suspicions.

So she followed the escort. It would not hurt to wait a little more.

* * *

An hour has passed and the music has started to become louder. Artemis has been chatting with a mortal businesswoman, probably getting some insight that could help the hunters in the future to avoid mortals as possible. 

“Are these your subordinates?” Zoë heard the woman asked. 

“Yes, they are incredibly loyal to me and my company. Especially my assistant right here. She has proven so much to me in all these years” a bit taken aback, Zoë was wide-eyed as Artemis spoke and pointed at her. The sudden praise caused a small prick into her heart. She did not deserve it. Zoë thought. _‘She would not say the same once she finds out that I had broken her oath’_

Crippling into her was the fear she kept fighting down. Her conscience slowly eating away the peace of her mind. Zoë felt sick to her stomach and asked to be excused to go find the nearest bathroom.

She zoomed fast and checked all the stalls and found the bathroom to be empty. Locking the door, she went to the sink and rinsed her face in hopes that the cool water would calm her.

It is at times like this where Zoë goes into a panic that she would only disappoint the Moon Goddess. She hated the idea of being a failure once again. Remembering the card that settles in her pocket, she managed to recollect herself to find the one person she needs to see. 

Zoë has managed to flee from the venue further into the building. Going through the maze of hallways, she walked past massive doors (probably storage) until she saw the familiar metal door with a card swiper on the handle. 

She got the card out of her camo jacket’s inner pocket and swiped it effortlessly. The handle turned into a green light, giving her the signal to turn the knob. Inside, she was greeted by Hylla in her attire from a while ago, except the blazer is gone leaving her with only the white blouse and tie. 

Zoë gulped at the image as she mentally captured it to her thousand years old brain. She has lived so many years but the sight of her love still leaves her in awe.

“My darling, I missed you! Did you enjoy the party?”

“It is a bit too much for me but my sisters and Artemis seemed to enjoy themselves fairly well” Zoë managed to fight down the urge to fidget in front of the Amazon. _‘Not now’_

“That’s great to hear,” Hylla wrapped her arms around Zoë’s waist as she planted a kiss on her forehead. “Before I forget, I have been working on something. I wanted to create a new place here, like a massive garden—”

“Hylla” 

“No wait there’s more, I did some research and I could probably make it look like the garden of the Hesperides!”

“Hylla that’s wonderful but—”

“I could add a massive tree and I know how dearly you missed being there so I’m planning to add a river that will surround it”

“Hylla! Please stop!” the sudden outburst made Hylla’s smile disappear 

“I’m sorry… Didn’t you like the idea?”

“No… I mean, yes! It’s great but I need to tell you something.”

“What is it darling?” Hylla’s voice filled with concern as she reached out to cup the left cheek of the hunter. Yet Zoë forcefully removed that hand and stepped a few inches away. 

“I don't think this would work anymore,” silence reeked the air around them, prickling into their skin every second. Zoë couldn’t handle it so she went and sat on the couch near the massive office desk.

“What do you mean? This project is totally safe and low risk for accidents” Hylla’s voice was soft now.

“No, not that. I meant this.” Zoë pointed to the space between them. “Whatever we have right now. I don’t think I could go on and lie to Artemis anymore.”

“I am confused. Are you saying you want us to stop? Zoë, don’t you love me anymore?” Hylla wanted to come near her dearest but it was best not to. She knows Zoë would only fight against her.

“I swore my loyalty to her, Hylla. Responsibility comes first, and you know that as Queen of the Amazons,” the panic within Zoë was starting to return with every word.

“I can’t just let you go. I need you by my side. Even if we have to hide for the rest of our lives, as long as you are with me. It is more than what I ask for.” The Amazonian Queen knelt on the carpeted ground but still did not move an inch closer.

Zoëfinally looked at Hylla to see slight wetness surfacing on the corners of her eyes. “Hylla… No, I can’t let you waste your life to be stuck on me. I am immortal! You have a full life ahead of you. You can probably find someone else to—“

“Don’t! Do not say that. Why is it hard for you to understand? It is you! It would always be you… for as long as time could let me.” Hylla could not take it anymore and went closer to hold the hunter’s hand.

Zoe could do nothing after but break down in front of her beloved. Hylla stood up and embraced the Lieutenant to calm her dearest. The sound of tears filled the room. The pain in secrecy started to unfold for both of them.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Then, an idea came to Hylla. She always wanted to ask the hunter if she would be willing to join her but never bothered to do it. She feared that she was crossing a boundary and that Zoë values the integrity of responsibility more than anyone else. 

“Hush, my darling. We will get through this. I know this is a hard question and I do not want to force this on you but, why not join me?”

“Join? Like, be an Amazon?”

Hylla quickly regretted saying anything, “I shouldn’t have asked that. It was just my mind acting up.”

The moments of them listening to their heartbeats brought Zoë to the same question. Of course, Zoë has thought about it but she was scared of that option because she could not bear to lose her sisters and she knows she is needed there.

Yet time has changed. Thalia is there and Zoë can trust her that she could lead the hunters well. She has also lived long enough for her life. Immortality and responsibility. Maybe it is time to lose it. 

“That’s the most ridiculous offer you have said to me… I think I’d accept that.”

“What?” Hylla was not expecting that.

“To be an amazon by your side.”

Growing smiles are now plastered on both of their faces, “Are you serious? Zoë, you’d have to give up your immortality. I know how big of a deal it is for you”

“A short life with you weighs more than a long life to be separated from this. I just realized that. Also, I think it is time to pass on my role.” Zoë held unto Hylla with both hands, cupping the edge of her jaw on both sides.

“You have my heart, **Nightshade”**

“And you have mine, **Ramirez-Arellano”** They pressed their foreheads on one another. Their eyes gazing only at the other, forgetting about the world around them. 

_Their lips pressed close._ Breathing in each other like it was their last time. Zoë was about to deepen the kiss when Hylla pulled away. 

“You sure that was the most ridiculous thing I offered you? Out of all the massive gifts I gave you?” 

Zoë rolled her eyes at the remark, “Shut your mouth for once and just kiss me, darling.” 

And they locked lips to the future that awaits. A tomorrow of just them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy!! you've reached the end. comments are appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read this! it means a lot ^v^
> 
> also, go follow me on twitter: @niqhtshcde


End file.
